


Father's Day

by Jellybean96



Series: Bits and Things [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Birth, F/M, Family, Father's Day, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Grant has the best Father's Day ever. Like, nothing else can top it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! I know I normally update on Tuesdays/Wednesdays, but since today is Father's Day, I figured I'd put up a cute Father's Day one-shot. So here you go, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, this'll be the only one-shot you get for the week. Cause I'm on vacation and probably won't have a lot of time to update. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Morning handsome," Skye smiles sleepily as she slowly opens her eyes and sees Grant standing at their dresser, looking for some clothes.

He turns around and smiles at her, "Morning, beautiful."

"Hey, guess what?" She speaks up as she rests her head in her hand with her elbow propped up on the bed.

"What?"

"Happy Father's Day," she gives him a goofy smile.

He chuckles, "Thank you, honey. But technically I'm not a dad yet."

"I know. But I'm within a few days of my due date. So who knows what might happen."

Smiling, Grant walks over to the bedside and kneels down so his face is level with Skye's stomach. He places both of his hands on it and leans in, "Hi angel. It's about time for you to come out now. But no pressure or anything, you come on out whenever you're ready. Your mom and I are just really excited to finally meet you."

Skye smiles at the sight before her. Even after nine months, the sight of him talking to their unborn baby still makes her heart swell with so much love for him.

Grant places a single kiss to her belly before standing up and pressing a kiss to his wife's lips. "I love you," he says against her lips.

"I love you too. Now go make me breakfast."

Pulling away, he quirks an eyebrow at her, "Um, since it's a holiday for me, shouldn't you be the one making me breakfast?"

She raises both of her eyebrows at him, "Really? Because I can barely stand on my feet for two minutes without getting lightheaded. What makes you think I'd be able to cook you breakfast?"

He chuckles, "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'll go and get breakfast started. What do you want me to make?"

"Hmm. How about French toast?"

He smiles, "French toast it is." He leans down to press a quick kiss to her lips before standing up and making his way out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Skye slowly trudges into the kitchen, one hand resting on her lower back, the other resting underneath of her stomach. She makes her way over to the kitchen table and pulls a chair out, sitting down in it and immediately relaxing.

She takes a deep breath and then smiles, "Breakfast smells really good."

Grant turns slightly away from the stove and smiles at her, "I'm glad you think so. It'll be ready in about five minutes."

"Good. I'm starving."

"I know," he smiles as he flips a few of the French toast slices.

There's a few moments of comfortable silence as Skye messes with her phone and Grant finishes cooking their breakfast.

"Alright," he says as he puts the food into their dishes. "Breakfast is now—"

"Grant," Skye cuts him off.

"Yeah?" he replies, beginning to pick up the dishes of food.

"I think my water just broke." She looks up at him with a wide eyed expression on her face, "The baby's coming."

Grant's eyes go wide as well and he immediately shifts modes. "Okay, wow." He sets the bowls back down on the counter. "Okay. Um, I'll go grab your hospital bag from upstairs and then I'll be back down to help you out to the car."

"Okay," she says as Grant makes his way up the stairs to their bedroom.

Skye smiles at the sight and then looks down at her stomach, rubbing it affectionately. "Can't wait to meet you, baby girl. Not much longer now."

* * *

"I still can't believe she's actually here," Skye says aloud in a slight whisper as she gazes down at the beautiful sleeping baby in her arms.

"I know what you mean," Grant replies with a smile on his face. "She's definitely going to turn our entire world upside down."

"Yeah, she is. But in a good way."

"The best way." He smiles down at his baby girl, watching as she sleeps soundly in Skye's arms, one of her tiny hands curled into a fist and resting against Skye's chest. "I just hope we'll be good at this."

"Of course we will be," Skye tells him with a small smile. "And she's going to absolutely love you."

"You really think so?"

She nods her head, "I know so. And hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"Happy Father's Day," she smiles at him.

He smiles back with tears gleaming in his eyes, "Yeah, it really is."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below!
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
